The Winx Club Kids
by niki1505
Summary: This story is not just about the winx club it's about their kids. You will find out who their kids are inside. Secrets are being kept from the kids and they are going to fine out what they are while doing this they discover new fellings for each other will everything go acording to plan? Please Reveiw the cover is what Crystal looks like shes the main character R R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think if you like it i will add more chapters.**

**It is about the winx clubs kids.**

**Cameron(Short blond hair blue eyes and new keeper of the dragon fire son of Sky and Bloom)**

**Crystal(Long blond hair with hazel eyes power of the sun and the moon daughter of Stella and Brandon)**

**Ryan(Short brown hair and brown eyes power of water son of Layla and Nabu)**

**Lilly(Long light brown hair and green eyes power of nature daughter of Flora and Helia)**

**Liam(Short medium blond hair and hazel eyes power of technology son of Tecna and Timmy)**

**Violet(Long blue hair with dark brown eyes the power of music daughter of Musa and Riven)**

**It dose mention the winx as well but mostly their kids.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Just another day at school

Many years have past and the winx are all grown up but this story is not about them this story is about there kids.

It was Friday the 5th of October, Crystal's 17th Birthday. She awoke to the sun shining brightly on her beautiful face even though it was her birthday she wasn't to excited.

"Good morning princess happy birthday ," Said one of the maids who worked at the royal palace

"Good morning," she replied as she made her way down to the dinning room. The whole palace had been decorated because tonight she was having a ball to celebrate everyone her parents new were going to be there, that made her a little nervous.

"Hello darling did you sleep alright?" asked her mother.

"Yes mom," replied Crystal

"And did you pick out you out fit for tonight?"

"Yes mom,"

"Did you do your homework?"

"YES MOM,"

Most mornings started out this way, her mother would ask a load of questions and she would just say yes to all. She finished her breakfast and left for school.

To get to her school she had to walk through a forest but it didn't scare her anymore it did when she was younger though, every night she used t hear strange noise's coming form the forest and once she saw a dark figure in the forest, but now she thought it was amazing. The trees leaves were a beautiful golden colour just like her eyes and when they fell it looked like they were dancing.

She went to Magix High a school for girls and boys. Each student had there own power Crystals power was of the sun and the moon she inherited it from her mother.

When she arrived she went to her locker and got her things then she headed to her first lesson Math. "Oh math on my birthday," she thought "oh well."

The end of the day came quicker than she expected School was over.

When Crystal got back to the palace she saw several maids putting up the last decorations

"Hello how was school?" Asked her farther while signing some papers

"oh and school was great," she lied school was not great she was all alone at school she had no friends.

After a small talk with her farther she went to her room to get ready.

* * *

**Tell me what you think after you have read chapter 2!xx:) Sorry its only a short one**

**Jazzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Birthday Ball**

"Mom, do we have to go?" asked Cameron prince of Eraklyon

"Yes for the 100th time and any way your friends Ryan and Liam will be there to," replied his mother, Queen Bloom,

"They will? I didn't know that!" said Cameron "Mom come on lets go," said Cameron

" A minute ago you said you didn't want to go," said his mother while looking at him all confused. All Cameron did was smile and then they left.

* * *

When they arrived Cameron ran to his friends and Bloom walked up to Flora, Musa, Layla, Stella and Tecna and they all began chatting away

"Well least your mother is having fun," said king Sky to his son, then he saw Timmy, Riven, Nabu, Brandon and Helia and they all started talking about sports and other stuff.

Cameron turned to Ryan and Liam who were talking to two girls named Violet and Lilly

"Hey don't you two go Magix High as well?" asked Liam

"We sure do we heard a lot and I mean a lot about you guys," replied Violet

"Oh really like what?" asked Ryan

"Now that would be telling," said Lilly then they all started laughing.

Cameron's Dad came over and suggested that they go fine the Princess they agreed and went looking for her.

* * *

"So were do you think she is?" said Ryan looking down one hallway

"I don't know probably looking in a mirror telling herself how pretty she looks," replied Liam looking in down a different hallway,

"Or not," said Cameron while looking into a room there her saw a girl with a blindfold on holding 5 darts.

They all came to see suddenly, she threw a dart it hit bull's-eye then another it hit bull's-eye again then the other three remaining darts they all hit bull's-eye the others were impressed.

Crystal took of her blind fold and went to get the darts of the board that's when they walked in.

* * *

**I know this chapter isnt very good but its going somewere you just see xx**

**Jazzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Introductions**

Crystal took the darts of the board and put them away, after that she turned around and saw 5 people stood there.

"Can I help you?" She asked "actually yes," said Violet "can you teach me how to do that!"

Crystals eyes widened "you saw that," she said they all nodded "please don't tell anybody please," for some reason she looked worried the others were confused but agreed that they wouldn't tell anybody.

"My names Cameron this is Ryan and Liam and these are Lilly and Violet who are you?" asked Cameron as he pointed to his friends

"I I'm Crystal Princess of Solaria," replied Crystal. Violet, Lilly, Ryan and Liam all looked shocked but Cameron stuck out his had and said "Nice to meet you. So why aren't you at your party?"

Crystal shook his hand and replied with "I'm not really in the parting mood anyway its just my birthday its not that important."

Snapping out of shock Lilly then said "WHAT YES IT IS!"

Crystal shook her head while saying "I don't see why its so important anyway I don't care," then Ryan asked what school she went "Wait you go Magix High !" Crystal only nodding

"I've never seen you around!" said Cameron, Crystal stopped and stood there still as stone until,

"that's because you don't pay attention to anyone other than yourself, I hope you don't mine but I would like it very much if you just left me alone," said Crystal raising her voice a little as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well that went well," said Liam as they walked away.

They went back to were the party was being held and saw that most people had gone.

"So did you find the princess?" asked King Sky "We sure did," said Ryan "And," said Sky "and Cameron made her mad." said Violet

"Well we should go come on guys" said Liam as he, Ryan, Lilly and Violet walked away.

Cameron looked at them and then back at his dad who looked angry "go and apologise now," said his dad pointing to the hallway they had just came from "fine," replied Cameron as he walked away he knew it was smart not t oget into an argument with his dad.

* * *

Cameron walked slowly down the hallway and saw Ryan, Liam, Violet and Lilly all waiting for him

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" he asked

"it's as much our fault as it is yours we just let you take the blame," Said Liam

"Thank you," said Cameron in a sarcastic way then he knocked on the door there was no answer so he knocked again still no answer Suddenly

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind them they all turned around and saw Crystal stood there holding 5 darts.

"Crystal, we are all very sorry if we said something wrong and for asking so many questions please forgive us." Said Lilly

"What she said" said the others "apology accepted," Replied Crystal "Now." She handed the darts over to Violet

"lets play darts," she looked up at her and smiled then they went into the next room.

After a while of playing there parents started to call and Violet, Ryan, Liam and Lilly had to go,

"Bye thanks for coming," said Crystal to her guests

"So why haven't you gone yet?" asked Crystal as she turned to Cameron "I don't know,"

"you might not of figured this out but I don't like you," said Crystal

"that's good because I don't like you," all of a sudden there parents walked in with news

"Guess what Crystal, Bloom, Sky and Cameron are going to be staying with us for awhile!" Said Brandon

"WHAT NOOOOO" screamed Crystal in her head but she said "Great how long,"

"3 weeks" said Bloom at that very moment Cameron and Crystal turned to each other thinking the same thing "Why me!

* * *

**Why was Crystal so scared that they would tell some on about her playing darts? **

**Why are Cameron, Sky and Bloom staying in Solaria?**

**These questions will be awnsed soon!**

**Jazzie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Good Morning

"AAAHHH," Screamed Cameron as he was woken to ice cold water

"Breakfast is ready," said Crystal

"Next time I'll be the one wakening you up!" said Cameron putting on his robe

"Whatever," replied Crystal. They walked into the dinning room and sat at the long wooden table which was covered in a fancy golden table cloth

"were is everybody?" asked Cameron

"well, my dads at the office in town centre your dad is back in Eraklyon at work and our mom's are out all day until 10:30ish but its like that every day for me."

They walked in sat at the table and had breakfast which was scrambled eggs and toast.

"So you don't see much of your parents," said Cameron

"No," replied Crystal looking down at the ground,

"What do you do all day?" asked Cameron

"Now that would be telling" said Crystal before going into her room to change.

"When she's not pouring icy water on me she really cute, wait what am I thinking she's not cute she's weird." thought Cameron before changing.

* * *

A few minutes later Cameron went outside for some fresh air when he suddenly saw Crystal riding away on a hoarse

"Where's she going?" said a voice from next to him it was Ryan who was with Liam, Violet and Lilly

"I don't know but lets go find out." Said Cameron they all went to the stables and got on the remaining horses.

* * *

"We have arrived," said Cameron stopping his horse

"How do you know," asked Lilly his only reaction was to point to a sign that was still wet it read "NO CAMERONS," which was nailed to a long wooden post

"that and that's her horse over there"

Added Cameron they all got of there horses and walked on ahead except Cameron who took a slight detour up to a large hill

He could see the whole of Solaria.

The sight was beautiful he sat down and leaned on a large tree.

* * *

After 20 minutes or so he went back to see that the others found Crystal,

"Where were you?" asked Liam

"I just went on a little detour anyway were was Crystal ?" asked Cameron

"she wont tell us," replied Violet

"What do you mean I thought you found her," they shook there heads

"I found them!" said Crystal as she got back on her horse.

Then they all went back to the palace.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone was home, Cameron was still wondering were Crystal had been.

He got up and left his room and headed to Crystal's but she was'nt there.

"Hey Stella do you know were Crystal is?" Asked Cameron

"Sorry no i dont but she has to be somewere around here." she said as she walked away

Cameron thought for a while of were she could be. Then it hit him, he went downstairs and headed to the room were they first meet Crystal.

But this time she wasn't playing darts.

She put her blindfold on and picked up a bow and arrow she aimed and fired. And as you would expect it hit the target right in the middle.

"Wow, impresseve bet you cant do it again," said Cameron

"Watch and learn boy," replied Crystal as she picked up another arrow.

As expected of her she did it again and again and again untill all the arrows were gone.

Cameron just stood there in shock as she took her blind fold of.

"Okay mabey it's just your lucky day," said Cameron crossing his arms.

"Of corse that explains it, it can't of been the 4 years of practice I've had can it," Replied Crystal as she left the room

_She's so annoying but soooooo cute, wait what am i thinking bad thoughts bad thoughts._

Even thought he didn't admit it Cameron was starting to fall for Crystal.

* * *

**Hope you like this one can you belive Cameron is falling for Crystal!**

**Jazzie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi i Know my last few chapters were not very good so this next one has a lot more deatail and some info on Musa and Riven Hope u like R+R**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Fight**

It was late at night and Violet's parents were still fighting. She hated it when they fought, Violet looked out of her window and up at the glistning stars in the pitch black sky and wished for them to stop.

But they didn't.

She ran to her waldrobe and grabed her school sports bag and started to pack some clothes, once she had her bag packed, she flew out of her window down to the ground then she teliported away, with a spell she had learnt in class, leaving behind a note that said...

_I'll be at Crystals untill you two sort something out!_

_Violet _

Meanwhile, Crystal was on her balconey looking up at the moon and stars untill a bright light appered in her room. There stood Violet wiping away her tears "What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Crystal. But all she did was burst out in tears. Crystal ran to her and gave her a hug, Crystal quickly got out her phone and called Lilly.

"Lilly, it,s an emergancy get here now!"

"Why whats wrong?" asked Lilly while putting some things in an overnight bag just in case.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Replied Crystal as she and Violet sat on her bed which had golden sheets and white pillows all over,

"O.K. i'm on my way," said Lilly as she hung up and grabbed her telliporter, she entered Crystal's adress and pressed enter.

Another flash of light appered in Crystals room.

"Okay Okay im here wahts so importa-" she stopped and ran to Violet.

"It's Okay, what ever has happened it will all be okay."

A small tear rolled down Violet's face as she started to explain what happened.

"I hate it when they fight sometimes it last's hours I had to get away, I left them a note telling them where I am and that i will only go back once they sort things out . I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Well you can stay with us for as long as you want," said Crystal as she got some tissues for Violet to dry her eyes with.

Lilly got out her phone and called her mom.

"Hi mom staying at Crystals love you bye."

"That must have been the quickest phone call ever!" said Crystal and they all begain to laugh.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

Suddenly three boy's walked in, Liam, Ryan and Cameron.

"Get out of my room Cameron," Crystal yelled as she one of her threw a pillow at him.

"You still haven't awnsered my question!" replied Cameron.

Then Crystal went up to him and grabed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hall around the corner of the hallway so no oe could see them. She kicked him in the shin and then yelled at the top of her lungs "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" then she came back round the corner as if nothing happened, luckly there parents were out so no one could tell her off.

"Come on guys lets leave them alone," said Cameron rubbing his shin as they went ack into Cameron's room which was across the hall.

"Boys" said the girls.

The girls got dressed into there p.j's, Lilly was wearing a pink night dress with silver pattening, Violet was wearing a purple long sleaved p.j top with matching bottoms, crystal was wearing a white tank top with yellow p.j shorts she did'nt like to wear normal p.j top because she said they itch.

"Okay boys time to get even." said Cameron as he, Liam and Ryan tiptoed past Crystal's room. They headed down the stairs past the grand hall (were Crystal had her 17th birthday party) Through the dinning room into the kitchen.

Ryan grabbed the flour and Liam grabbed the string while Camern kept gard. Quickly they headed back to Crystals room, and set there trap. Liam tied the string to the door then to the flour so that the next person to open the door would get covered in flour! All the boys had to do was wait.

Suddenly, the haddle begain to turn, the flour came down and covered one of the girls! They did'nt see who it was but the boy's begain to laugh.

"CAMERON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled the girl.

To there suprise it was Crystal they had flour bombed they must have been the luckest boys in the world!

Crystal started to chase Cameron around the palace untill they stopped in the kitchen

"I was just trying to make cake's" said Cameron while smerking.

"Well im sorry to say but you missed something out," repied Crystal

"And what would that be?" asked Cameron

"THE EGGS!" shouted Crystal as she started to throw eggs at him.

Quickly Cameron grabbed the tomatos and started to throw them back, went on like this for a while untill Cameron was defeated

"Ha... i... win," puffed Crystal

"That's what you think," said Cameron as he kicked her legs so she would fall next to him.

"You'll pay for that you-" "eh hum," said Violet as she interupted them.

"Once yu two have stopped flurting with each other we have a movie to watch!"

Crystal and Cameron's yaws dropped in shock,

"Flurt with that, please," said Crystal slightly blushing

"Never in a million years," added Cameron also blushing

"Whatever you say," Said Liam

"You know they do kind of good together," said Lilly

"You know what I think your right," said Ryan

"I think I'm going to puke," Replied Cameron

"me too," said Crystal.

Cameron used a spell to clean up the mess in the kitchen before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Crystal was waiting to get in the shower, Cameron had been in there for half an hour, suddenly the shower stopped he came out in just his p.j bottoms,

"You could of put a shirt on," said Crystal

"Oh I'm sorry does my six pack scare you?" he said as he walked closer to her

She started to blush, "Jerk," she said as she pushed him away

"Freak," replied Cameron

"Nimrod,"

"Brat,"

Then Crystal slammed the bathroom door and Cameron slammed his bedroom door,

"Will they ever get along?" said Ryan as he turned to Liam, Violet and Lilly

"Probly not," replied Liam as they started to watch the movie.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter my longest one yet sorry if there are any spelling mistakes im not very good at spelling.**

**Jazzie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello i know i haven't updated lately i have been really busy in school yr8 AHHH it's hard to much homework! Lol hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

New Felling's

Cameron was sat with the others while Crystal was still in the shower, Cameron, Liam, Lilly, Ryan and Violet were all sat down stairs in the movie theatre, i know Crystal had her own movie theatre it wasn't a big one though only six seats but a huge screen, they were half way through the when Crystal came in.

Ryan was sat next to Lilly and Liam was sat next to Violet the only seat left was next to ... CAMERON! Crystal walked over and sat next to him.

"Were did you get that?" whispered to Crystal to Cameron as she pointed to a bowl of popcorn she also noticed that the others had some to.

"I used magic idiot!" Replied Cameron but he didn't whisper he had used a spell to allow him to speak to Crystal through his mind!

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW AND DONT CALL ME AN IDIOT!" thought/yelled Crystal, Cameron heard it who couldn't even though she was thinking it i think whole magic dimension heard it.

"Sorry no can do the spell doesn't were off for another 5 hours so you will have to live with it for that long HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I hate you Cameron you know that right," thought Crystal

"Yep I know. Hey want to ditch this movie it kind of sucks and I think Ryan and Lilly are about to kiss!" Replied Cameron as they both looked down at the two in the middle row, Cameron and Crystal were at the back so no one would see them leave if they did!

Before she could even think about it Crystal answered,

"Find but if you call me an idiot ever again I will kill you," she then got up and made her way to the door Cameron quickly followed. Once they left Cameron answered "okay, know what you want to do?" he added this time he said it instead.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" asked Crystal, as she looked up at him their eyes met they knew they should look away but they didn't want to, then Crystal broke the silence as she turned away blushing slightly.

"I know why don't we go for a walk some air will do us good," said Cameron

Crystal only nodded in reply; they both made their way to the big doors of the palace and left the building at that  
same moment Ryan and Lilly had snuck away down a corridor leaving Liam and Violet alone in the theatre. They walked down the corridor hand in hand smiling at each other, then Ryan pulled her in by her waist and kissed her Lilly kissed back and rapped her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper, they pulled away when Ryan spoke,

"Lilly I –I –I think I'm in love," he said

"With who?" asked Lilly?

"You" replied Ryan as he pulled her in for another kiss but just before he did Lilly said 4 words,

"I love you too!"

Meanwhile Crystal and Cameron were taking a walk through the woods when suddenly Crystal said something,

"Wait a second, no spell in mind reading last 5 hours!" she said as she stopped walking all Cameron did in reply was smile and rub the back of his head,

"Did I say 5 hours I meant 20 minutes," the rage began to grow in side Crystal when suddenly she noticed something.

"Cameron" said Crystal "Yes what is it miss easy to annoy," replied Cameron as she gave him a death glare when he called her easy to annoy "where are we?" she asked. The two teens looked around not recognising a single thing. "Where's Lilly when you need her?" said Cameron trying to funny he didn't notice that Crystal was sat down at a tree hugging her knees.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Cameron as he sat down next to her,

"You know when I was younger I was scared of this forest my parents told me if I didn't defeat my fear they would send me to live with my grandmother Luna she's not exactly a big fan of me because of who my dad is, because he's not royal, anyway I defeated my fear and now I love this forest, the thing is I only just that I only love the forest at daytime at night time it scares the living daylights out of me!"

Cameron had felt like she had just told him her whole past no one had ever opened up to him like that, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "don't worry I'll protect you," said Cameron blushing slightly, suddenly something rustled in the bushes "W-w w-was t-that?" asked Crystal, Cameron saw that she was absolutely petrified at this moment he wanted to pull her close and protect her but he knew that would be weird.

A dark figure appeared in front of them and it spoke in a dark evil voice it said,

"I shall get my revenge on the winx by attacking their children you and your friends will die!"

"Who are you?" asked Cameron as he tried to protect Crystal, but at that moment it disappeared, out of the corner of his eye he saw a small drop of water land on the floor that drop of water was a tear and that tear had come from Crystal, without even thinking he pulled her in to his chest and hugged her tightly "please don't cry Crystal please," Crystal was shocked Cameron would even say those things to her as he let go she wiped away her tears and said to him "what about the other what if that guy got to them what if-" she stopped when she felt to warm fingers agents her lips "instead of standing her talking about it lets go home and tell them instead" said Cameron, she only nodded in reply.

"_Why do I fell different around him? Why do I feel safe when I'm around him? Right now I just want him to hold my in his arms and never let go wait a sec what am I thinking Cameron is just a giant nimrod who only cares about himself and no one else… but he is kinda cute." _

Thought Crystal as they walked side by side little did she know Cameron heard the whole thing as the spell he used earlier hadn't worn off! In response to this he reached out and held her hand and she didn't let go.

Once they got back to the palace they told the others the whole thing except for all the romantic things that had happened between them, the six of them agreed to stay in that same room that night by twelve they were all asleep except for one, Cameron, he walked over to were Crystal was sleeping and sat down next to her he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then whispered "don't worry Crystal I will protect you always," after that he was able to sleep, but he had moved his sleeping bag closer to Crystals so that he could be there to protect her. It's weird how they started out as enemy's and now they both feel something for each other.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and who is this weird new evil man? Oh and Please please please please please reveiw you know you want to.**

**Jazzie **

**_xx _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Fake Girlfriend!**

**Hi I would like to say thank you to Smiles4ever and Featherleaf for their awesome comments and I would also like to say sorry about the last chapters grammar mistakes so sorry. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

After what had happened last night all the kids were on high alert except for one, Crystal, she had been avoiding the others all day now before I go in to detail about today I will explain a few things first.

_Firstly Cameron is captain of the football team and Ryan and Liam are on that team, secondly the reason Crystal has no friends is because all the girls are jealous of her, she could get any guy in the school she even had a fan club of boys who want to go out with her, also Cameron has a HUGE crush on Crystal but Cameron is also known in the school as The Prince Who Never Dates he too has a fan club but of girls they all want to go out with him, Ryan and Lilly are now dating and I think that's about it so enjoy!_

Ryan, Liam, Lilly, Violet and Cameron were all walking down the hallway when Cameron spotted a familiar blond haired girl.

"Hey isn't that Crystal?" asked Cameron as he pointed to her,

"I think it is," replied Lilly they stood there for a few seconds thinking and wondering if it really is her or if it was a trick being played by the dark mysterious guy .

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go say hi," said Violet

"What's the point she obviously doesn't like us she's been avoiding us all day," replied Liam as he folded his arms and stormed off,

"I'll go get him you guys go get Crystal," said Ryan as he ran after Liam,

"I'm going to go help Ryan," said Lilly as she headed towards Ryan "okay but you love birds better not be smooching all lunch," yelled Violet, then she turned around to speak to Cameron but he was gone! She didn't know what to do she looked around in the crowd to see if she had lost him but he was nowhere to be seen and to top it off she couldn't see Crystal anymore so she did the one thing she could think of, she went after Lilly who had gone after Ryan who had gone after Liam.

"Hey… have… you… seen… Cameron," Huffed Violet as her caught her breath,

"No we thought he was with you," replied Liam whilst looking concerned for the whereabouts of Cameron, Violet only shook her head to respond,

"Don't worry he has probably gone after Crystal," said Ryan. They all agreed that must have been what had happened, after that they all went out for lunch at KFC.

Meanwhile Cameron followed Crystal down the main hall of the school when suddenly he got stopped by a group of girls "Hi Cameron," said the girl in the pink top "Uh hi," said Cameron as he tried to go round them "Hey wait we're not done with you yet said one of the other girls as they all moved back in front of him "Which one of us do you want to be your girlfriend?" asked the girl in the pink top "_FOR THE 100__TH__ TIME NONE OF YOU!" _thought Cameron in his head then he had an idea,

"Sorry girls I've already got a girlfriend," said Cameron all the girls looked confused,

"But you never date people," said the girl in the pink top

"Well who is she?" asked one of the other girls at that moment Crystal walked past,

"Her," said Cameron as he pulled crystal next to him and whispered in her ear "play along and I'll be you slave for a month!" crystal then gave him one of her _We-Have-A-Deal_ looks.

"This is my girlfriend Crystal," all the girls looked shocked Cameron the prince who never dated and Crystal the princess who was too good for all boys in the universe were dating!

"Well we would love to stay and chat but we have to go now bye." Said Crystal as she dragged Cameron away to an old corrie door which no one ever went down,

"I have to pretend to be your GIRLFRIEND!" said Crystal "Only to those girls," replied Cameron as he leaned against one of the walls "Well, what happens when they tell the whole school?" asked Crystal as she leaned against the wall on the other side of the of corrie door "I didn't quite think about that," said Cameron "You are such an idiot," said Crystal.

"Well we could always make it real," said Cameron as he came a little closer to her

"What do you mean," asked Crystal as she backed away a little,

"I mean we really do become Boyfriend and Girlfriend," Crystal's eyes widened in surprise,

"Never in a billion years," replied Crystal "for now will I just be your fake girlfriend nothing more," said Crystal as she walked away.

"Worth a try," said Cameron to himself as he followed her back down the hall. At that moment Liam, Ryan, Lilly and Violet came back from KFC seeing Cameron talking to Crystal the thought for a few seconds and decided it would be best to leave them alone as they all knew Cameron had a HUGE crush on Crystal, the four of them noticed two boys heading towards them,

"Hey you guys did you hear the news?" asked the 1st guy

"What news?" asked Ryan

"Cameron and Crystal are … are… are…," the 2nd guy couldn't finish by now both the boy's had tears in their eyes,

"Are what?" asked Lilly

"DATING!" yelled the two boys yelled in unison by now the tears had fallen they boys were obviously in Crystals fan club of boys who L.O.V.E Crystal. The four friends had gone after Crystal and Cameron, when they found them they were in the library talking no one else was in the library no students, no teachers, and no librarian, Ryan and Liam didn't know what to say but luckily Lilly and Violet did,

"YOU TWO ARE DATING!?" yelled Violet and Lilly

"Hey guys we were just talking about you, sup," said Cameron

"Are you two dating?" asked Ryan

"No," "Yes," said Cameron and Crystal at the same time, they both started to explain what had happened earlier on.

"So you Guys are fake dating, that still doesn't explain why Crystal has been avoiding us all day," said Liam.

"I haven't been avoiding you guys, I've been studying for a big test that I have on Friday," Replied Crystal "Ohhh," said the rest of them

"Well that makes sense," said Violet, suddenly a group of boys stormed through the doors of the library most of them were on the football team, Cameron was Captain of at this moment Violet, Lilly, Ryan and Liam thought it would be best if they left but Cameron Didn't but the group of about 60 boys didn't notice him, "Crystal tell us it's not true," said drew the star quarter back on the football team he had a HUGE crush on Crystal too in other words Cameron's competition.

"What are you talking about?" asked Crystal

"Are you dating Cameron because if you are…" he stopped as he pulled her close to him so that there was no space between them, he carried on with what he was saying before, "if you are I'll have to steal you away from him," he began to lean in for a kiss when a large force had pushed him to the ground away from Crystal, it was Cameron he had used his powers, he was so mad that his hair was on fire! "Stay away from my girlfriend," said Cameron as he leaned over drew who now had a black eye, Cameron was about to blast him with a fire ball when Crystal stopped him,

"It's not worth it," she whispered he cooled down and walked out of there all the other boys were shocked they couldn't believe Crystal and Cameron were going out so they gave up and left none of them helped Drew, "Be warned I will get Crystal to be my girlfriend," said drew to himself when suddenly a dark figure appeared in the room it was the same dark figure that had come to Crystal and Cameron that night,

"And I can help you do that," he said

"How?" asked Drew

"All will be revealed soon, do we have a deal?" asked the figure drew only nodded, the dark figure's plan was already commencing and all the kids were in grave danger but they had no clue.

**Well tell me what you think. Who is this dark evil guy? What plan? How much danger?**

**All will be revelled keep reading my story oh and please review you know you want to.**

**Jazzie**

**Xx**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**AND TELL ME YOU'RE IDEAS I NEED SOME HELP!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I know I haven't updated much but I've had writers block and a lot of school work to do so sorry about that anyhow, on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

That night was very, what's the word oh that's right weird! Well it was for Cameron anyway it was normal for Stella and Brandon and Sky and Bloom already knew about it but they had never seen it in fact all the Winx and Specialists knew about it but only Stella and Brandon were the only one's who had seen it.

"Hey Stella," said bloom as she came into the kitchen to see Stella using her magic to help the maids in the kitchen prepare dinner.

"Hey Bloom what's up?" asked Stella as Sky, Brandon and Cameron came into the kitchen

"Hey guys shall we all go somewhere else it's a little crowed in here," asked Stella

"Okay let's go in the lounge," said Bloom

"Which one there's like seven," said Cameron as they all left the kitchen

"So Bloom what did you want to talk about?" asked Stella as she sat next to Brandon, Bloom was sat in the middle of SKY AND Cameron opposite Stella and Brandon

"Well me Sky and Cameron were all wondering were Crystal goes all the time, the only time we see her is at dinner time," said Bloom, Brandon and Stella looked at each other and then back at the others.

"We can't tell you," said Brandon, Sky and Bloom looked upset but Cameron was the most upset

_What am I supposed to do when I don't know where Crystal how am I supposed to tell her how I feel. _Thought Cameron.

"But," began Stella "we can show you," she added at that moment Cameron leapt of his seat and said,

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" and with that they left the lounge. Stella and Brandon lead Bloom, Sky and Cameron down all the halls until they came towards a large door that read

DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! THAT MEANS YOU MOM.

"Is she in there?" asked Cameron as he read the sign.

"Yep. We have no idea what she does in there," said Brandon

"So let find out," added Cameron as he pushed open one of the doors but before he even got a glimpse of the room he saw a bright light before he knew it he was on the floor. Crystal got him good this time.

Cameron awoke in his bed,, in a lot of pain nobody was in the room except him and a familiar blond

"Crystal?" said as he winced in pain, she spun around to see Cameron

"Cameron," said Crystal as she leapt on him and gave him a hug knocking them down on to the bed. Even though Cameron was in pain it was worth it to at least be close to the one he love, his heart was beating fast, and his body hurt like hell, what had Crystal done to him. Then he realised

He was alone

With Crystal

In his room

On his bed,

Many thoughts crossed his mind.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to take you out like that I will do anything for you forgiveness,"said Crystal as she broke the hug.

"Anything?" asked Cameron "anything," replied Crystal at this moment thought crossed Cameron's mind, dirty thoughts, but one main thought caused him to be caused him to be curious.

"Show me what is in that room you know the one you blasted me at, me said Cameron.

Crystal sighed but agreed and for some reason he was excited about what he was about to see,

_It's probably going to be something like her practice zone for darts or archery that's got to be it, _thought Cameron as they walked towards Crystal's secret room, that what Cameron called it anyway, they stopped when they reached the door "do you promise not to tell another person not a living sole what is in this room." Said Crystal as he looked down whilst playing with some of her hair,

"I promise now show me," said an impatient Cameron.

Crystal quickly opened the doors and pulled Cameron inside, when Cameron saw what was inside the room he was amazed it wasn't darts or archery it was dozens of paintings all amazingly detailed.

"Did you paint these?" asked Cameron

"um… yes I did but there all really bad aren't they," replied Crystal Cameron walked up to her and stared her in the eye and said

"They are the most beautiful paintings in the whole magic dimension," and with that he headed towards the door but Crystal didn't move she was too busy thinking,

_He thinks there beautiful, why is my heart beating so fast why do I feel this way … no I can't be no way I can't be but I think I love him but he probably doesn't feel the same way… _her thoughts stopped when Cameron began to talk,

"Crystal are you coming?" asked Cameron she only nodded as she was to shocked to speak because of her new found feelings for Cameron.

Once they left Cameron went back to bed to rest and Crystal went to her bedroom. At around 9pm there was a loud bang that came from Crystal's bedroom, Stella, Brandon, Sky and Bloom all rushed upstairs at the same time Cameron left his room and hurried to Crystals, Cameron opened the door to see something strange about crystal, she was floating in the air glowing yellow her eyes had changed colour they were now completely white, they saw the bed on the other side of the room that must have been what caused the bang. Suddenly she started screaming clenching her head it was like something out of a horror movie, Cameron started to go towards when he was stopped by Brandon.

"Don't go near her it's dangerous," said Brandon, Crystal carried on screaming for about five minutes until she stopped she stayed floating still with eyes as white as snow she gently went down to the ground and lay down, Cameron was so worried he wanted to go to her and help but the adult wouldn't let him they told him to leave her alone.

_What had happened to her? Is she okay? What should I do?_ Thought Cameron as he left Crystals room with the adults, but Cameron had no idea how much pain she was in and how much trouble she would cause. He would never understand.

* * *

**Tell me what you think give me ideas or ways to improve!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Important!

**IMPORTANT!**

**NIKI1505:Hi I have a new account my name on the account is Jazzie1505 i will re-post all my story's and chapters!**

**Lok: wait if you have a new account then why is your name niki1505 when you talk shouldn't it be Jazzie1505? **

**Niki1505:yeah but I'm posting this on niki1505's account which is my old account **

**Dan: wait I'm confused who are you niki1505 or jazzie1505?**

**niki1505: I'm both**

**Dan: wha. how. but. ... I'm just gonna go and eat some waffles bye (leaves to go and eat waffles)**

**Lok: i think that went well what do you think niki1505 or jazzie1505 or ... great now Im confused HEY DAN SAVE SOME WAFFLES FOR ME! (runs after Dan for waffles)**

**Niki1505: why waffles **

**...: why not**

**niki1505: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE NO NAME ITS JUST DOT DOT DOT!?**

**Josh1606: sorry I'm josh1606 and it was dot dot dot because my name was loading on screen**

**niki1505: oh okay then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?**

**Josh1606: STOP YELLING! I'm here to annoy you ha ha ha **

**niki1505: why**

**Josh1606: Because I can that's why**

**niki1505:that's not a good enough **

**Josh1606: that's what she said!**

**niki1505: how long are you going to be here for?**

**Josh1606: forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

**Niki1505: why?**

**Josh1606: Because I Can!**

**Niki1505: whatever. anyway yeah Im now Jazzie1505 so you can all call me Jazzie!**

**Josh1606: Can i call you Jazzie?**

**Niki1505: Only if i can call you Josh**

**Josh1606: Deal**

**Lok and Dan: awwwwwwww**

**Niki1505: how long have you two been there**

**Lok: long enough long enough**

**Dan: Hey Josh have you told her yet that you - (gets punched in the face by lok)**

**Dan: OWWWWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?**

**Lok: you idiot (starts dragging Dan out the door) me and you need to have a long talk stupid (Dan and Lok leave)**

**Niki1505:okay then ummmmmmmmmm oh yeah remember Jazzie1505 i think thats all O.K. Bye (waves)**

**Josh1606: Bye (shuffles closer to Jazzie aka niki aka niki1505 aka jazzie1505)**

**Josh1606: *(thinking)* if only you knew why i am really here. My love**


End file.
